Demon Member
by Sierra901
Summary: What happens when the Titans come across a demon from another dimension? Will she becom a good guy? Or just another villian for them to destroy? And what's with the boy she keeps attackig? What's her story? WHAT! She plans to destroy the Earth? HELP!


Hey guys! My first chapter to my first Teen Titan story!! I hope you enjoy it and send reviews!! I'm a little hooked into the anime Inuyasha so the 'Demon' is kinda part of it but has nothing to do with it...well let me know what you think...chapter two will be coming shortly

Well what are you waiting for?

READ!! LOl

**

* * *

**

**Teen Titans**

**Demon Member**

**Chapter: 1**** – The Mysterious Girl**

Right next to Titans Tower, right before the lake, there were two teenagers fighting...to kill each other. Most of all…they had powers.

The Titans spotted them and sprung into action. They stood at the top of the hill watching as the two teenagers attacked each other.

"They seem quite fierce," Star Fire said.

"And the girl is awesome!" Beast Boy said.

"Yes, but the question is…" Robin began.

"Who are the?" Cyborg replied.

"And who's the good guy?" Raven finished.

Standing before them was a young girl that was their same age. She had long white hair, had red eyes, had fangs and claws, wore a hat and a blue outfit with red markings on it. The sleeves went past her fingers and her pants went just under her knees. The boy she was fighting was a ferocious enemy of hers, but neither of them were on the good side. The boy wore the same type of clothing but it was all red, and went past his fingers and down to his ankles, with white hair and gold eyes; fangs, claws and dog ears?!

The girl shot a blue laser at the boy and sent him flying through the air and crashing against some rocks. The boy rubbed his head then stood. He turned and grabbed the huge rock and threw it at her. She gasped and punched it hard! It broke to pieces!

"Whoa!" Beast Boy shouted.

"She can be stronger than Star," Cyborg said. Star Fire sighed.

The girl growled and jumped into the air. She was not flying; she was only a great jumper. She landed and began fist fighting with the boy, she was winning but the boy was not giving up.

"Go to hell!" He shouted.

The girl growled in anger. She pushed the boy from her and held up her glowing hands to him. She reached for his throat. "Die," she said.

The boy grabbed her before she could do anything. He picked her up above his head and threw her towards the Titans. She landed in front of them hard. She got up very slowly. Star Fire flew gently over to help her. The girl turned her head to her, Star Fire stopped.

"What are you looking at?" She shot. Star Fire gasped.

The girl stood then flipped backwards back towards the boy to finish her fight, but it wasn't going anywhere fast; they were both evenly matched.

"Someone's got to stop them," Cyborg said.

"I agree," Robin muttered.

"I'll do it," Star Fire spoke up. Everyone looked at her with astonishment.

"Star?" Robin questioned. Star Fire said nothing. She flew towards the two quickly. She looked angry.

As the girl punched the boy in the mouth Star Fire jumped in between them, green light shined bright and shot them backwards on opposite sides.

"This battle is over!" She yelled, her glowing green eyes shining brightly.

The boy stood first and stared before jumping away and disappearing. The girl then stood. She walked up to Star Fire angrily.

"What's your problem?" She shouted. "Why'd you get in the way?!"

"Fighting is useless when there is no point," Star Fire said.

"There was a point! And you ruined it!" Yelled the girl.

Soon the rest of the Titans joined in. The girl stood angrily, she did not want to meet them, but seemed to have no choice.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"That's none of your business," shouted the girl.

"Listen, we're just trying to help," Cyborg stepped in.

"Well don't! There's nothing you can do so stay away from me!!" The girl yelled.

"So you were the bad guy of that battle?" Star Fire asked.

"Don't be such a fool!" Shouted the girl.

"Well you sure are acting like it," Raven said under her hood. The girl growled angrily.

"Who are you?!" Robin questioned again.

"Believe me, you don't want to know who I am," the girl said more calmly.

"Please, we can help," Star Fire began.

"I don't need your help!" The girl said raising her voice again.

"Just calm down, we don't want to hurt you," Cyborg said.

"If you know what I am then I know you'd change your mind about that."

"What!?" Robin said as the girl backed away.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted as she jumped high and the air and disappeared.

Star Fire stood silently for a long time, thinking. As the gang left she still stood. The girl sounded a lot like her when she first came to earth, of course _she_ had put it a bit differently…but she's the same. When Star Fire came to earth she was a prisoner, destroying things only to remove her shackles. She meant no harm but caused it. The girl sounded like she needed help, like she didn't want people to know who or what she was; she was afraid and Star Fire could tell that she was alone and helpless, that she's too strong to handle even herself…Star Fire wanted to help…

"Hey Star."

Star Fire turned to Robin.

"You coming?"

Star Fire then followed him back to the Tower.

* * *

"Star?"

Star Fire looked up. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into her room. She sat up on her bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, you've been kind of down since we got back, and you never came out of your room," Beast Boy added. Star Fire sighed.

"The girl…from this morning. She's like me," Star Fire said. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked confused.

"She's new around here, and is afraid of what people might think of her. She's different. I bet people rag on her and try to harm her, which is why she attacks them back or gets angry easily," Star Fire explained.

"So do you think she's an alien too?" Cyborg wondered.

"I am not sure…but she could be…or something much worse, which is why she asked for no ones help today, I want to try and help her but…" Star Fire stopped and looked down sadly.

"It's alright Star," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, it can't be too hard to find her," Beast Boy said.

Suddenly, red lights shined throughout the Tower. The alert of crime was going off. Everyone ran to the living room, where the screen was already up showing what the crime was and who it was. Robin and Raven were already there.

"It's…"

"Its girl from this morning," Cyborg interrupted Robin…Star Fire was already out the door.

The girl was holding the same boy from that morning up against a building, her claws grabbing his neck and squeezing tightly. "You have hurt me for the LAST TIME!!" She shouted squeezing harder. Some of the police were trying to get her off the boy, not knowing about her situation. She kept elbowing them off of her sending them far back every time.

"Excuse me," Star Fire said as she poked the girls shoulder. She got ticked of all the interruptions. She let go of the boy and grabbed Star Fire.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Let her go!" Robin shouted as he shot a bomb at the girl. She jumped into the air as she let go of Star Fire. She stood on the side of a building in front of them.

"What do you want?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She yelled.

"Please, we want to help," Star Fire shouted.

"I do not need your help!!" The girl shouted as she fired her lasers at them. They all got out of the way as quickly as they could.

The girl then looked to her left just in time to get attacked by the boy. He dragged her against the ground and began punching her rapidly. She growled angrily but couldn't get him off. She grunted.

Suddenly a green blast shot the boy off of her. She sat up and looked to her left. It was Star Fire that had helped her.

"Why do you keep interfering? I can handle this!" She shouted at her.

"Yes. And I'm going to help whether you want me to or not!" Star shouted as she shot at the boy. He jumped and dodged her in every way. The girl's eyes widened.

"No! Stop! You'll mess everything up!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you want to attack him?" Star Fire said.

"Yes. But _I_ need to be the one to do it! If you interfere then I'll loose!"

Star Fire was very confused.

Before any of them could do or say anything else the boy had disappeared.

The girl growled. "Not again!"

Star Fire took a few steps towards her.

"Stay back! Get away from me now!" The girl shouted

Star Fire froze.

A long pause came between her and the girl as they stared at each other silently.


End file.
